Mission over Love? or Love over Mission
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: A new girl comes to school. She and Adam fall in love. The problem? She's with one of their enemies. So when Chase and Ami are kidnapped and put in danger can Bree and Adam save them? Will all four survive or will only three make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New student(s) pt.1

It was any normal day for the lab rats and Leo.

That's how it was supposed to be anyway.

"Hey guys? Did you hear new people are coming!" Adam said with excitement

"Adam, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing to be hyped up on chocolate excitement" his sister told him

"Hey guys I'm Ami, I'm new here." A blonde with glasses, wearing blue sweat pant, white cami and a white jacket, greeted herself.

But when hers and Adam's eyes met the just stared at each other for- what felt like eternity- 20 minutes, when Chase waved his hand in front of their faces. "Oh, My name is Adam. This is Leo, Chase, and Bree"

"Nice to meet you all, well I better get going to-" she pulls out her schedule "History?! Great. At least I get to sleep in this class. Bye."

"Bye" when she walked away trying to find her class Adam had this love lourn look on his face. "Guys? I think I'm in love"

"Adam you can't be in love with a girl that you just met." said his young brother

"This coming from the guy that loves his-" Chase put a hand over his mouth

"That's enough. Now lets head to math."

As they left Bree began to think out loud "Wonder what Adam wad going to say"

Leo looked up with a face that had shock and horror on it "I don't know..well...gotta go bye!" with that the small boy ran away. Bree was left with a what face.

Everyone in the Dooley/ Davenport house hold knew- except Bree- that Chase was in love with her. Of course unknown to Chase- even if he really is super smart, but not unknown to everyone else- Bree was in love with Chase. Everyone was wondering when the pressure would be to much and they will confess.

...

When Ami was in a deserted hallway her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered

"It's me." she got a horror shocked expression

"Oh. Uh...uh...uh..."

"Do they know?"

"No."

"What do you think of them?"

"Well, I think the brains and the speed girl like each other...romantically. And Adam seems really nice...and cute..."

"Don't fall for him!"

"I won't!"

"Good, because your supposed to be with me." the voice said "And what do you think of Dooley?"

"He's a piece of cake."

"Good" with that the phone conversation ended

The blonde girl sighed "It's to bad I am with you...because...because I think I'm in love with Adam." a tear slipped from her eye. The school bell rang "Better get to class"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New student(s) pt.2

It had been nearly a month since Ami had come to Mission Creak High. She had grown close to the lab rats- especially Adam. God she just loved him, though she knew that once they found out things were gonna go down hill.

She didn't like seeing Adam hurt- she's seen it before. And she also knew that if he wasn't with her then she might as well die.

Adam of course would look- and actually listen (no seriously)- listen to her when she spoke. If she ever hurt him then he would want to die. He just knew that Ami was his 'meant to be'.

The others- still a little cautious because of Marcus- didn't really trust Ami, and if she hurt Adam then they'll want revenge.

...

Everyone was at their usual hangout in the school, just sitting and talking when...

"What's up Bionics?" a familiar voice says they turned to see...MARCUS!

"What are you doing here?! And alive?!" Bree screeched

"You guys don't want me here? I'm hurt"

"You lied and betrayed us" Chase got in his face

"Yeah! So sorry Marcus, but you need to go bye bye" said the strongest one

"Oh, but before I go I think you all would like to see who my girlfriend is?"

"What are you-" Adam had stopped short when he saw Ami his Ami ( well, they're not together). He had hoped that she would ask who Marcus was bit that didn't happen.

Instead she turned to the evil "brother" of the three and says "Hey sweetie. When did you get here?" that did it for all the lab rats- especially Adam and Ami (even if she didn't go on missions with them)

They two "Star Crossed" lovers looked at each other Ami with hurt, regret, and heart broken. Adam with hurt, shock, disbelief, and heart destroy- no seriously his heart felt as though his heart was literally destoried by the news.

"Come Ami, let's leave these people in the dust"

All were still in shock from the news of Ami and Marcus- well, they literally (including Leo) had to cary him home, he hadn't moved and just had an expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not happy Bionics

As the Lab Rats reached their home they put Adam(standing) in front of the couch as Chase closed the front door. "Adam?" he asks "are you okay?"

Adam fell/ sat on the couch. "I don't know Chase, I really like Ami. Its...Just...What am I going to do? I feel...i just can't explain it" Adam left for the lab to think about things. He thought that Ami liked him, was she just playing with him? He was told to follow what he thought was right, but could he even trust his instincts anymore? He wasn't sure if he should even go on missions anymore.

...

Bree, Chase, and Leo watched as their brother left the room. Chase turned to the others "What are we going to do? Adam really likes Ami"

"I know. I've even seen the way she looks at both Adam and Marcus, with Adam she seems to genuinely like him, but with Marcus? She looked like she wanted to get away from him" Bree told her two young brothers

"Then why?" Leo exclaimed angrily "Is she dating Marcus and not Adam?!"

"I don't know" Bree sat down next to Chase, really close.

"Wait" Chase held up his hand "Do you guys think it's possible that Douglas created another bionic, that he planned on using to destroy us? But she fell for Adam so he sent Marcus to 'help remind her' that she's supposed to destroy us?"

Donald then came upstairs "Hey, do you guys know what's wrong with Adam? He's in his capsule just sulking" Chase explained Adam's crush on Ami and how she's dating Marcus- and that she might be bionic "Douglas is smart. Ami was supposed to come with us, but it didn't happen. As soon as I had you three, I realized we didn't have Ami. I went back to get her but if I went back to get her then you three would be under Douglas' control, and I couldn't let that happen. So she took one for the team"

"Wait wait wait, are you saying that if you went back for Ami then none of us would be here? You do realize Adam is upset because she is with Marcus?!"

"HOW IS MARCUS ALIVE?!"

"We don't know!"

"Big D., is Ami bionic?"

"Yes. She has all three of your abilities and all of your hidden ones"

...

Still at school Ami was sitting on the stairs wondering when Bree, Chase, and Leo would come and hurt her for hurting Adam.

Marcus came by, grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. "What were you thinking?! You were not supposed to get close to them, just get them alone then destroy them"

"I didn't want to do that after meeting them"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to destroy them myself starting with Adam"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I will"

"You won't hurt them with me here!"

"Not if Dad deactivates you, then who will save them? So here's a little deal, help mw destroy Bree and Chase and I'll let Adam roam free? If you don't then Adam will be the first to go"

Ami didn't want to hurt them but she really didn't ser anyother choice "I'll help you..." that night both Ami and Adam had cried tears that lulled them to sleep. Adam for his hearts break and Ami because she's going to have to destroy her former friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: angry

When Adam woke up the next day he opened his capsule and just stormed out, none of his family got it. His heart was in pain because the girl he loves is with his worst enemy! Ugh, why out of all people did she have to be with him?! And why was she even with him?! Did she know he was bionic?

"Ugh,ahhhh!" Adam used his wave blast ability "Why?" he pounded cement "Why is she with him?" he sat down in a chair and cried. When he went to sleep last night all he did was dream of Ami.

...

Ami was the first to wake up, like usual, and went outside. She hated her supposed "father" and "brother/boyfriend" when Douglas had enrolled her at Mission Creak he gave her a fake last name so that the lab rats wouldn't catch on, so instead of her name being Ami Davenport- she was Ami Johnson.

The one thing hated most? The way Marcus and Douglas were treating her! When everyone found out about Donald's brother, she was there- but she was told to stay in the attic and not make a noise. She wanted to see her sibilings- she didn't care if they were blood related or not.

Then, Marcus was temporarily "dead" she had rescued him and Douglas rebuilt him. When that happened they had spent the last four months training, then they decided that she was going to "befriend" the others then she'd call Marcus in and he'd help her destory them.

But that didn't happen, in the month she had known the others she had grown to like them. She had begun to dout that she would be able to destroy them- especially since she fell for the strongest one.

All the blonde knew right now was that she was angry. Angry at Douglas, Marcus, and herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: confrontation

When school got back in session on Wednesday Ami stayed far away from the Davenports and Leo as she could, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her little 'secret' to herself.

Sitting on a bench near the doors the blonde saw the only girl Davenport- besides herself- coming towards her.

...

School had been cancelled the last two days due to a rainstorm and because Perry wanted it to be. So when all of the lab rats got to school Adam went to the boys bathroom to cry and Leo went to check on him. Chase went to study hall, and Bree had gone to find the girl that broke her brothers heart.

After running around the school- normally- Bree thought she wasn't going to find Ami, that is until she saw her sitting on a bench.

As the burnnett approached she could she the blonde tencse and saw fear in her eyes.

"Ami," Bree spoke calmly "we need to talk"

"About what?" Bree looked around carefully, grabbed Ami's arm and dragged her into the quite cafeteria.

"Ami, why are you with Marcus and pretend to be interested in Adam?"

The blonde couldn't take it "I do like Adam! Douglas is forcing me to be with Marcus!"

"What do you mean?"

The took a seat and the burnnett took the seat next to her.

...

"All my life I have known all about you, Chase, and Adam. At first 'Dad' or Douglas had trained me and Marcus to either fight you three or convince you guys to join him. When he first wanted to get you guys I was really excited but Douglas thought that it'd be best if it was just Marcus."

"Just Marcus? Seriously? Even though you could've helped him?"

"Yeah, Douglas has always thought that Marcus was better at everything. And neither one of them helped me on anything! Everything I know is mostly from books or the internet. Anyway when Douglas saw that he'd have to 'repair' Marcus he decided that he would send me is to destroy you guys. But as I grew to know you guys I just couldn't do it, that's why Marcus is back. Douglas saw that I like Adam, and they're blackmailing me"

"How?"

"They're threatening me with them destroying you three- Adam first as I watch"


	6. Chapter 6

**I still feel crammed with fics so Spyfall and Mission over love? Or ****love over Mission are going on temporary hold. This will be deleted as a chapter once I start re updating these stories.**


End file.
